


Chilly Fingers

by The_lovely_noodles



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Other, Winchester bros, frozen, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/The_lovely_noodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, stop," Dean's eyes are wide, his fingers are pale and the weapon on the motel room bed was frozen solid.  The gun does not work.  </p><p>"Sam something's wrong with me,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "Frozen" tonight for the first time and I just came up with this thing. First time on Archive of our own, may be a series of one shots. 
> 
> There are no Frozen characters in this fanfiction. 
> 
> Oh my god- everyone writes so good here! I don't know where it's going, just something that popped into my head.

Chilly Fingers 

One shots

-line-

Something is wrong. Yet, it is easy to brush it off, that small and insignificant sense of wrongness. Dean puts the gun back together as easily as he have done it around a thousand times before, only because he was bored. Sam is out in a bar somewhere probably nursing a drink, so Dean Winchester is here alone. He takes the same weapon apart and he spots something: a shiny, very thin blanket of coolness on the handle. He shakes his head, thinking it is some stupid illusion. Dean continues to take the hand gun apart still noticing the shimmery sheen of ever increasing coolness.

Then something hits him a thought, it is formless and it startles him, making him fumble with the weapon. In a flash, the object in his hand freezes, turns and instant clear blue with ice. 

Dean falls over, yelping with surprise and lands on the floor with a thud. Well, that was unceremonious and thank goodness that is an unloaded gun. He rises to his feet, and sees the weapon on the bed it was frozen solid. 

That is the most Supernatural thing to happen tonight. Dean raises an eyebrow at the frozen gun. He touches the weapon and it's very cold, cold as ice. Well, it was ice anyway. 

"Did I just do that?" He whispers to himself. Fear creeps into his soul and seizes his heart, his fingers brush the blanket and trailing comes the sheet of shimmery ice. Yes, he did just do that. 

Dear God, he just might be a monster. With that he carefully sits on the bed, wondering what his fingers might do next. Something light and feathery drops upon his head and then upon his shoulder, soon enough a cool feathery wisp falls on his nose, melting on the spot. 

"Snow?" He murmurs and white flakes are falling from somewhere in the motel room, melting on the spots they land. No mistake, that was definitely him. He turns back to the weapon, which was still frozen solid and snatches it up. He tries to click the partly put together weapon and it falls apart. 

Well, that is interesting, Dean walks over to the dresser and places his palm flat upon one of the faces of the dresser. The plain brown of the wood flashes into a blue color and the area turns into ice. 

-line-

Sam walks in to the motel room and is startled by what he sees. Ice is on the carpet and on the wooden dresser and table, glittering blue and curled up in the middle of it all is Dean. 

"Dean," He says, "What happened?" 

Dean looks up and he is pale. He stands up, clenching his fingers. 

"Sammy," He says in a shaky voice, "Something's wrong with me,"

"What could be so wrong with you?" Sam asks, "Yeah, ice is everywhere and it looks...well... nice, but other than that, what could be wrong?" 

Dean's eyes widen and he glances at his fingers. He looks around and he flexes each digit, a swirl of ice sparkles accompanied with snowflakes dancing in the air. 

"What the hell's up with me?" Dean bends his hand in a counterclockwise circle and a rope of light and ice shoots from his arm and hand into the ceiling in a burst of snowflakes. 

"I don't know Dean," Sam says, "But you have to admit it's very pretty," 

Dean's face forms into a scowl and Sam attempts to smile. 

"I'll- I'll just pray for Cas okay?"


End file.
